


Balance

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fanart, Foreplay, M/M, Photoshop, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ezra are very good at balancing their love life. And their sex life. </p><p>Title is from a Rumi quote: <i>“Your hand opens and closes, opens and closes. If it were always a fist or always stretched open, you would be paralysed. Your deepest presence is in every small contracting and expanding, the two as beautifully balanced and coordinated as birds' wings.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeke Black (istia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This thing started as a flash doodle for the [Mag7Daybook stocking exchange](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/277914.html?thread=2675866#cmt2675866) last year, and since then my LJ/DW friends have suffered through variations while I'm working on my art skills (thanks for the support and suggestions, guys!). I decided to finish it properly and give it to Istia because it was one of her stories that finally convinced me I could love Chris/Ezra. ♥ Thank you, Istia, for broadening my horizons and giving me something else to enjoy about Mag7! Happy Birthday!


End file.
